5x02Ending with the Two Extra Winchesters
by xXx-Young-and-Hopeless-xXx
Summary: Basically what it says in the title.


**a/n:** Okay this is my sis/bro fic-Two Extra Winchesters fast forwarded to Season 5 episode 2 because the ending got to me so I wanted to write it with Trevor and Katie in it. Hope you enjoy.

P.S-it doesn't really matter now but obviously it's like five years down the line since my last chapter on Two Extra Winchesters (yes I know it's been a while since I updated that, sorry about that, I've been crazy busy over the last few months.) so Trevor and Katie are now 22 years old and 20 years old respectively.

So please R&R…Tnx…

IrishEyes2K8

xoxoxox

**Bench in the middle of nowhere… **

"So pit stop on mount doom!?" Dean joked as he stared at War's ring.

"Dude, don't joke." Katie snapped. "We almost didn't make it out of there. I never would have thought it was one of the Four Horsemen."

"That's why I'm the oldest. I knew all along." Dean smirked smugly.

"Yeah me too. I was just waiting to see how long it would take you." Trevor laughed.

"So tell me geniuses, where are the other three??" Katie asked. "Yeah that's what I thought." she mocked when they didn't reply.

Sam smiled half heartedly at his siblings. He had to talk to them but didn't know how to begin.

"Dean…" he began.

"Sam, let's not." Dean said cutting him off.

"Dean this is important." Sam stated firmly.

"What's going on Sammy?" Katie asked concerned by his tone.

"I know you don't trust me…" Sam began looking at Dean but he looked away, sick of this subject.

"I trust you Sammy." Katie said unconvincingly, grabbing his arm.

"No Katz you don't." Sam stated, seeing the fear in his sister's eyes. "But now I realise something…I don't trust me either."

This grabbed Dean's attention, making him look at his brother again. He sat silently beside Trevor, the two listening to what Sam was saying.

"The minute I saw that blood…the only thought in my head…" Sam said, his voice shaky "…and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, that my attentions are good and it feels true, you know. But I think…underneath I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds which means I know how messed up I am. The thing is the problem is not the demon blood, the problem is me. I mean what I did; I can't blame the blood or Ruby, or anything."

"Yes you can Sammy. If Ruby hadn't gotten to you when you were vulnerable, when you were grieving for Dean then none of this would have happened." Katie snapped with tears in her eyes. She could see how much this 'confession' was tearing him up.

"Katz." Trevor warned. He wanted her to let Sam speak.

"No Trev…" Katie snapped.

"Katz, the problem is me. How far I'll go. There's something in me…and it scares the hell out of me." Sam replied his voice shaking again. "And in the last couple of days I caught another glimpse."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked, finally speaking.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting." Sam stated firmly.

"No Sammy…no!" Katie cried.

"Yes Katz, I need to stand back 'cause I'm dangerous." Sam replied. He hated making her cry but he had to say what he felt.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways." Sam continued, tears now building up.

"Sammy…" Katie began, she felt like she was losing her brother all over again.

"Well…I think you're right." Dean said interrupting Katie; it was tearing him up to admit it.

"What?" Katie snapped at her brother with disgust.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam said surprised at Dean's reaction. Yeah he knew Dean didn't trust him and that they had issues to work through but he really didn't expect Dean to give up on him so easily.

"Truth is I spend more time worrying about you then about doing the job right." Dean replied.

"You're the oldest; you're supposed to worry about us. We worry about you for god sake!" Katie snapped.

"Katz, I think Dean's right." Trevor admitted.

"What? Have you both lost your minds? We're family; we stick together, through the good and the bad."

Sam was also shocked by Trevor's agreement.

"I just can't afford that." Dean replied turning to Katie. "Not now."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said, regret clear in his voice.

"Sam I know you are." Dean reassured.

Sam turned as he began to stand up.

"Hey…uh…do you want to take the Impala?" Dean offered. This was his way of showing he still cared.

"It's okay." Sam replied. He understood why Dean offered his baby but knew it wasn't right to take it.

He stood up and turned away from his siblings.

"No!" Katie shouted. "Sammy you can't go. We can't split up. We only just got you back." she cried getting up and pulling at his arm, like she use to do when she was five.

"Katz, Katz…you're not losing me. I promise. If you need me, you call day or night. I'm always going to be there for you. All of you." Sam stated firmly as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I just need some time to…get myself better."

"Sammy, please." Katie pleaded as she sobbed into his chest.

Trevor got up and walked over to them.

"Be safe bro." he said giving Sam a hug.

"Yeah, you too Trev." he smiled back.

"Okay Katz, I gotta go. I love you." Sam said giving her one last kiss and hug before giving her over to Trevor. "Call me tonight."

Katie nodded. She couldn't talk, she felt like the little family she had was falling apart. Trevor led her back to the table, his arm around her for comfort. Dean just stayed seated. He didn't even attempt to get up to say goodbye to his brother.

"Take care of yourself Dean." Sam said. He now realised the full extent of his actions.

"Yeah, you too Sammy." Dean replied, still not able to make eye contact.

Sam turned and walked over to the Impala to get his stuff. It was only when his back was turned that Dean was able to look at him. You could see it was tearing him up inside to watch him go, to see him go over to a random stranger and ask for a lift. Sam hopped into a jeep with a guy and drove away, Katie cried into Trevor's shoulder; even Trevor was beginning to feel like this was a bad idea. Dean just sat there quietly.

After a few minutes Katie got herself together and instead of sadness, she was now filled with anger. Anger at Dean and Trevor for letting him go.

"How could you just let him go like that?" she snapped at Dean.

"Katz, I know it doesn't seem like it now but it's what's best for all of us." Dean tried to explain.

"No, you don't have the right to tell me what's good for me. What's good for me is to have my brother's with me." Katie argued.

"And you do, you have me and Trevor." Dean stated.

"I need all my brothers!" Katie snapped.

"Katz, Dean's right." Trevor said cutting her off.

"Screw you Trev. Screw you both." she shouted, pushing Trevor away from her. "You know Dean for someone who claims to know us better that we know ourselves you fucked up hugely."

"Hey…watch you language!" Dean snapped.

"No, could you not see what a broken mess Sam is right now? He needs us! We're all he has. How can you be so fucking cold hearted about this?" Katie shouted.

"Don't speak to me like that Kathryn Rose." Dean ordered.

"No, you're not my father. I use to think of you as a father-figure when ever dad wasn't around but not anymore. A 'father' keeps a family together. You've just torn our family apart." Katie said, not holding back.

"Katz…" Trevor said shocked by how harsh her words were.

"Katie, Sam messed up…" Dean began. "…he set Lucifer free for Christ sake."

"He made a mistake." Katie argued.

"It's a pretty huge mistake Katie. It's an end of the world mistake." Dean snapped.

"Yeah and if it is the end of the world do you want to end it hating Sam?" Katie asked.

"I don't plan on letting it end." Dean stated. "I plan to fight."

"And we need Sam for that, we're stronger together." Katie argued.

"No, Sam's not as strong as he use to be. He's changed. He's not able for this fight."

"Yeah and who's fault is that?? Who started this?" Katie asked. "I'll tell you who…you, Dean. If you hadn't made that messed up deal with a freaking demon, Sam wouldn't have been so consumed with guilt and grief…"

"Yeah he'd just be six-feet under!" Dean snapped back.

"Okay stop this, both of you." Trevor said trying to cool the situation.

"We could have found another way, you didn't have to make that deal. You going to hell tore him up inside, more that me and Trevor. He tried everything to break that deal and when he failed…let's just say a piece of him died with you that day." Katie stated.

"That's enough Katie; I did what I had to." Dean said staring down at the table.

"Bullshit!" Katie snapped.

"I said that's enough!" Dean roared, standing up and punching his fists into the table.

"I hate you." Katie said, getting right in Dean's face.

"Katie." Trevor said shocked, pulling her away from him. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!" she shouted hitting Dean's chest repeatedly with her open hand.

His eyes filled with tears as he looked away from his little sister.

"So now you show emotion, fifteen minutes too late." Katie snapped. "When we get to the next town, I'm gone. You and me, we're done." she continue walking away from her brothers. Leaving Trevor looking shell-shocked.

It wasn't until she had walked that she realised what she had just done. She didn't fully mean what she had said but she knew she couldn't take it back either so she kept walking. Trevor was shouting after her but she didn't respond.

"Dean what are we going to do now?" Trevor asked turning to his brother for answers.

Dean just sat back on the bench, motionless, his signature one tear rolling down his cheek. Doubt filled his head. Had he made the right decision? And how was he going to get his family back together now after all that had been said and done.

a/n: Anyways that's just how I would have ended the episode, if the boys had a brother and sister. If you don't like I understand this is my own personal feeling about it. But I'd still like to hear what you have to say, either way, good or bad so REVIEW….please!... Thanks…


End file.
